lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF TUNGSTEN ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring tungsten (atomic symbol W) consists of four stable isotopes (W-182, W-183, W-184, and W-186) and one isotope, W-180, with an extremely long half-life of 1.8 ± 0.2 Ea (1018 years). On average, two alpha decays of W-180 occur per gram of natural tungsten per year. 33 artificial radioisotopes of tungsten have been characterized with mass numbers ranging from 157 to 194, the most stable of which are W-181 with a half-life of 121.2 days, W-185 with a half-life of 75.1 days, W-188 with a half-life of 69.4 days and W-178 with a half-life of 21.6 days. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives of less than 24 hours, and most of these have half-lives that are less than 8 minutes. Tungsten also has 11 meta states. The core of tungsten , the W-148, with 74 protons and 74 neutrons (even number) forms a structure of high symmetry giving the 4 stable isotopes. In general, since the additional p74n74 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of W-148 (core) has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins . Moreover two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the six planes. They give also S = 0, because the two deuterons of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the up horizontal square (+HSQ) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 38 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the heavier stable W-186. Under this condition the stable W-182 with S =0 based on the W-148 with S =0 has 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclides (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ''' '''STRUCTURE OF W-158, W-160, W-162, W-164, W-166, W-168, W-170, W-172, W-174, W-176, W-178, W-180, W-182, W-184, W-186, W-188, W-190, AND W-192 WITH S =0 In this group including the stable structures of w-182, W-184, and W-186 with S =0 the structure of the unstable nuclides is based also on the structure of W-148 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable W-180 with S= 0 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of W-182, W-184 and W-186 the greater number of extra neutrons gives sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable W-188 with S=0 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable W-186 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF W-163, W-167, W-175, W-177, W-183, W-185, W-187, W -189 AND -191 WITH NEGATIVE SPINS Similarly the structures of the above nuclides (including the stable structure of W-183 with S = -1/2) are based on the same structure of W-148 (core) having S =0 . For example the unstable W-177 with S = -1/2 of 29 extra neutrons has 14 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 +14(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = -1/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of W-183 with S= -1/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable W-185 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable W-183 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF W-159, W-161, W-173, AND W-179 WITH NEGATIVE SPINS After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides is based on another structure of the W-148 (core) having S = -2 . In this case the one deuteron of the up square (+HSQ) changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 giving S = -2, because it goes to the down horizontal square (-HSQ) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down square. For example the unstable W-159 with S = -7/2 of 11 extra neutrons has 4 extra neutrons of positive spins and 7 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 4(+1/2) + 7(-1/2) = -7/2 Whereas the unstable W-173 with S = -5/2 of 25 extra neutrons has 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 12(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = -5/2 ' ' STRUCTURE OF W-181 WITH S = +9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of W-181 is based on another structure of W- 148 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of -HSQ change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up square. Under this condition the unstable W-181 with S = +9/2 of 33 extra neutrons has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 17(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = +9/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts